


Dragon

by GuardianSoulBlade



Series: The Orange Farmer Code Geass Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Code Geass, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSoulBlade/pseuds/GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Just for one night, she allows herself to become what men have always called her: a dragon. February 5th, 2020 Reddit prompt: Dragon.
Relationships: Aldwin Vi Britanna/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: The Orange Farmer Code Geass Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625446
Kudos: 2





	Dragon

She smiled down at the man she has loved her whole life. The man whose love she kept secret. He was hers, and hers alone. His reputation as a philandering womanizer was because of her; because he could not have her. That was the past and this is the present.

Aldwin Vi Britannia belongs to her, and as the Red Dragon, she is she will hoard him to herself.

Dragons are known as greedy creatures, hoarding their treasures away in a cave. Her reputation is that she is selfless, the King of Knights who made every sacrifice for Britannia.  
But when it comes to Aldwin she can let herself be greedy, just this once, for one man. The man she has always loved.

She remembered her conversation with Merlin and how she had bargained for this night with Aldwin.

"I want to be with him, just once, it is all I ask of you. One night with Aldwin Vi Britannia," she did not order him, she did not command him, she was his creation after all. She did not have the right to command him to use his magic for her.

"How like Uther you are, I had hoped you would not inherit his lesser traits, but you too have your flaws, it seems. Like father, like daughter. What issues forth from your lust shall be mine, as I took you from your father so shall your son be taken from you. Are you prepared for this?"

Arturia Pendragon gazed at her mentor and teacher. "Yes, I am prepared. I swear by the Four Evangelists Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John that I will give my son into your keeping."

She looks down at his sleeping form and smiles, not the adoring smile of a lover, but the greedy smile of a dragon that has obtained a precious treasure.

Men sometimes forget that she is a dragon. The Red Dragon of Britannia. Dragons are greedy and selfish creatures. It is what Merlin created her to be. She's merely exhibiting the traits of what she is. She drifts off to sleep, she knows what she is, just for this moment, she has become a dragon.


End file.
